


О пользе сплетен

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда сплетни не только вредят, но и помогают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе сплетен

      За плотно прикрытыми дверями казармы Шестого отряда стояла практически волшебная тишина, нарушаемая лишь едва слышным шёпотом нескольких женских голосов.  
      — А вы знаете, что лейтенант и капитан спят друг с другом?  
      — Правда?! Никогда бы не подумала… Ну, то есть… Он же такой!.. А она же такая…  
      — Вот! А я тебе о чём! Либо это чьё-то дурновкусие, либо удачное стечение обстоятельств — третьего не дано.   
      — Дурновкусие, мне кажется, куда более вероятно. Иначе объяснить такое везение я не могу. У неё нет достаточных сил, чтобы привлечь внимание капитана, а уж про внешность я вообще молчу. Хотя грустно сознавать, что капитану всё равно, кого тащить в свою постель.  
      — Ещё как! Ведь есть кандидатки куда… привлекательнее, чем наш лейтенант.  
      — Может, она его заставила?  
      — Каким образом?  
      — Ну, шантаж там или ещё что-то — вариантов много! Женское коварство — оно такое.  
      — Эх, найти бы, чем она его шантажирует, и я бы тоже не отказалась… пошантажировать. Несколько раз.  
      — Аха-ха, извращенка!  
      — Только не говори мне, что сама не думала об этом!  
      Раздавшееся следом пошлое хихиканье оборвал треск открываемой двери, заставивший кучно собравшихся у одной из кроватей сплетниц подавиться собственными ядовитыми языками.   
      Уставившись во все глаза на застывшую в проёме мрачную тень — достаточно высокого роста, подбоченившуюся и явно не расположенную к долгим душеспасительным разговорам, — девчонки умолкли и разом передумали вообще существовать в этом мире, потому что сомнений в том, кто бы это мог быть, не оставалось. Таким негодованием веяло только от одного человека. От того, кого они обсуждали несколькими мгновениями ранее.   
      Лейтенант Масато, собственной персоной.   
      Шагнув в казарму, Масато обвела притихших рядовых грозным взглядом, намекающим на то, что всё сказанное было услышано, а затем молча прошла в сторону своей комнаты под немое изумление присутствующих. Наверное, глупышки ожидали как минимум истерики со стороны строгого начальства, выговора или хотя бы укоризненного «эх вы…», однако Масато усилием воли всё-таки сдержала плещущееся внутри негодование. За последнее время она крепко уяснила одно: если ты страстно опровергаешь что-либо или начинаешь операцию «всем отомстю!», на следующий же день после утроенной выволочки слухи обрастают такими сногсшибательными подробностями, что ты только вздрагивать будешь от очередных вывертов чужой фантазии.   
      Однажды Масато уже совершила подобную ошибку, за что до сих пор расплачивалась: завистливые взгляды жгли лопатки едва ли не каждый день, а шепотки за спиной только добавляли перца. Поэтому приходилось запасаться олимпийским спокойствием, которое, к слову, не было неисчерпаемым, и игнорировать всех любопытных. По мере сил, разумеется.  
      Правда, громко хлопать дверьми от злости это не запрещало, так что Масато, перешагнув порог своей комнаты, закрылась с таким грохотом, что девчонки-сплетницы тихо взвизгнули.   
      А ведь во всём был виноват капитан Куросаки Ичиго. И только он.  
      В тот непогожий день Масато была занята лечением одного не самого удачливого офицера, который умудрился поссориться с толпой не совсем трезвых парней из Одиннадцатого отряда. Вернее, совсем не трезвых парней. За что, собственно, и поплатился. Нет, выпившие рядовые убивать его не стали, но татуировку «Ваш офицер — хуй, капитан Куросаки!» оказалось крайне сложно вывести, так что сумрачный мужчина появлялся на пороге комнаты Масато едва ли не каждый вечер, потому что раны, оставшиеся от сведения татуировки, отчего-то сильно кровоточили. Она догадывалась, что этому тоже могли поспособствовать брутальные парни, но расспрашивать офицера не стала. Он и так был не в своей тарелке.  
      И как раз в тот момент, когда Масато культурно завязывала бантик на последнем узелке бинта, попутно вычитывая офицеру за неосмотрительность и наплевательское отношение к собственному здоровью, в её комнату торжественно ворвался Ичиго, придерживающий за шкирку толстого чёрного кота. Замерев от неожиданности, Масато сперва посмотрела на удивлённо моргающего кота, потом — на сурово хмурящегося капитана, следом — на собственные пальцы, зависшие над рукой офицера, который, погрузившись в свои мысли, вообще мало на что реагировал, а затем поднялась на ноги и, пнув пациента, торжественно произнесла:  
      — Капитан Куросаки, чем обязана?  
      Раненый, осознав, наконец, кто именно внезапно заявился в светлые покои лейтенанта, встал следом и уже открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать капитана как подобает офицеру, но выдавить из себя ничего не смог, потому что сам капитан, выставив руку вперёд с зажатым в ней котом, гаркнул так, что с потолка посыпалась пыль:  
      — Это что, смешно, по-твоему?!  
      Обомлев от такого заявления, Масато пончалу стушевалась, придавленная гневным взглядом капитана, а затем пораскинула мозгами и, припомнив все свои возможные грехи, озадаченно нахмурилась. Вроде ничего такого, что могло бы вывести Ичиго из себя, она не творила. Обычно выходило наоборот.  
      — Я что-то не понимаю… — пробормотала она, ощутив себя дураком в цирке.  
      В это время кот, явно не привыкший висеть так долго на собственной шкуре, засопротивлялся и, извернувшись, тяпнул Ичиго за палец, чтобы обрести столь желаемую свободу. Тот моментально выпустил строптивое животное и, грязно ругнувшись в его сторону, повернулся спиной к примолкшей парочке. Не размениваясь больше на слова, он сбивчивым движением скинул на пол хаори и, потянув за рукава косоде, открыл почтенной публике загорелые плечи, покрытые несколькими царапинами, которые уже не кровоточили, но всё равно были почти вызывающе свежими.   
      — Видишь? — гневно припечатал Ичиго, словно это могло хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию. — Это ты виновата!  
      — Шт-што-а-а? — Масато, открыв рот, заморгала, пытаясь припомнить, когда успела подраться с капитаном, но в голове было чисто, словно кто-то отформатировал голову. Она бы никогда не смогла на него напасть так, словно была… дурной кошкой!  
      Посмотрев в сторону забившегося под стол кота, Масато поджала губы и мысленно пообещала этому негоднику суровую расправу. Эпопея с воистину нечеловеческой любовью, появившейся у кота к капитану, была достойна отдельного красочного рассказа, но припоминать его у Масато не было никакого желания.   
      — Что слышала! — рявкнул тем временем Ичиго и, снова повернувшись лицом к народу, явил уже исполосованную грудь, что заставило Масато испытать неприятный привкус вины.   
      Покушение на капитана стоило двух недель домашнего ареста! Кошан поплатится за каждую царапину строгой диетой, а то из-за чрезмерно толстой задницы он уже не мог, как раньше, грациозно запрыгнуть кому-нибудь на плечи. Теперь он, впившись в тело всеми когтями сразу, самым болезненным образом сползал по телу объекта вожделения, истошно воя при этом, чтобы его взяли на ручки. Сама Масато не раз становилась жертвой кошачьей нежности, вспыхивающей в этом животном с внезапностью стихийного бедствия. А теперь вот пострадал и капитан, что было совсем непростительно.  
      — И раз уж эти царапины появились по твоей вине, будь добра, вылечи их! — прервал её размышления Ичиго, скрестив руки на груди и сурово поджав губы.  
      — Я не виновата! — тут же возмутилась Масато и, метнув очередной сердитый взгляд на кота, зачем-то посмотрела на свои отросшие за последние время ногти. — Это из-за длинных когтей. Я обязательно их подстригу.  
      — Будь добра, — ехидно фыркнул Ичиго и одним движением накинул косоде обратно, скрыв от любопытных глаз офицера компрометирующие отметины. — Не хочу в следующий раз ходить исполосованный, как жертва нападения маньяка.  
      — А следующего раза, может, и не будет, — надувшись, пробурчала Масато.  
      — Ну да, ну да, — недоверчиво скукожился Ичиго. — Ты уже раз десять это говорила, но, как видишь, ничего не меняется.   
      — Извините, — сконфуженно пробормотала Масато и, мысленно придушив пакостного кота, тяжко вздохнула. — Ладно, я сейчас закончу с пациентом и займусь вашими царапинами. Мне осталось немножко.   
      Повернувшись к молчащему до сих пор офицеру, она сперва решила его отчитать за то, что тот так и не поздоровался с вышестоящим руководством, но не смогла выдавить ни звука, наткнувшись на хитрющий взгляд. Оробев немного от осознания, что претензии Ичиго могли показаться несколько двусмысленными, особенно если не знать контекста этих заявлений, Масато загнала зарождающуюся панику обратно в желудок и легкомысленно решила, что уж взрослый-то мужчина не станет трепаться об услышанном направо и налево.   
      И очень, очень зря, потому что на следующее утро разве что ленивый не шушукался о том, что скрывающаяся под личиной холодной неприступности лейтенант Масато оказалась тем ещё зверем в постели — вон как капитана располосовала.   
      Первый же попавшийся под горячую руку сплетник был нокаутирован в поучительных целях, и в течение следующей недели слухи разлетелись уже по всему Сейрейтею, став по пути просто архинеправдоподобными. Откуда-то взялось, что Масато попала на свой пост исключительно через постель Ичиго и теперь шантажировала его этим, продолжая эксплуатировать в качестве любовника, а бедный и несчастный Ичиго вынужден был спать с ней, чтобы сохранить репутацию — такие дела.   
      От всего услышанного у Масато шевелились волосы на затылке, лейтенантские затрещины раздавались направо и налево в утроенном режиме, а сам виновник поползновения сплетен, казалось, вообще ничего не видел и не слышал, продолжая жить в привычном ритме. И регулярно приносить домашнего кота Масато обратно, что порождало ещё больше сплетен, ведь где это видано, чтобы капитан так часто наведывался в спальню лейтенанта без видимой на то причины!   
      Кота в руках Ичиго любители почесать языками почему-то упорно не замечали. Либо не желали замечать. А когда Масато попыталась призвать к ответу самого капитана, мотивируя это тем, что её достало оправдываться перед всем отрядом за поступки, которых не было и быть не могло, он попросту отмахнулся, велев ей «забить и не париться».  
      — Меня это не волнует, — заявил Ичиго, почёсывая заживающие царапины на плечах. — А тебя это должно волновать ещё меньше. В конце концов, это я извращенцем получаюсь.  
      И Масато успокоилась. Вернее, сделала вид, что успокоилась, потому что «парить» её гуляющие по казармам слухи так и не перестали.   
      Уныло застонав, Масато плюхнулась на свою кровать и закрыла лицо ладонями, желая сдохнуть всем, кто вообще был причастен ко всем этим нелепостям. Ей порой смешно становилось, когда выяснялась очередная пикантная деталь их общей с Ичиго интимной жизни, но чаще всего Масато чисто по-девичьи обижалась, потому что ей не нравилось всё происходящее. Она не привыкла быть в центре внимания и никогда не стремилась становиться одним из самых обсуждаемых лейтенантов в Сейрейтее: популярнее Масато на данный момент была только Матсумото, но это было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая её выдающиеся способности и количество покорённых сердец. Но жгучую обиду на сплетников это не умаляло.  
      — Не прислушивайся к чужим словам, особенно если они направлены на то, чтобы задеть тебя, — томно протянула однажды Матсумото, когда Масато пожаловалась ей на очередную обидную байку. — К тому же, неужели так зазорно быть прописанной в постели Ичиго? — Она подмигнула покрасневшей жертве чужих разговоров и расхохоталась, смутив её окончательно.  
      Нет, Масато не было зазорно — уж хотя бы в этом она могла себе признаться. В конце концов, Ичиго был достаточно красивым молодым капитаном, который сразу привлекал к себе внимание если не внешностью, то своим ни с чем не сравнимым поведением, так что оказаться насильно уложенной в его кровать общественным мнением и кривотолками было даже несколько лестно…   
      Но Масато всё равно предпочитала держаться особняком от всяких романтических приливов, проносящихся порой по заковыристым улочкам Сейрейтея. У неё была работа и целый ворох забот о непоседливом отряде, который, подражая капитану, влезал в такие приключения, что потом некоторых приходилось собирать обратно по кусочкам. Благо что медики Одиннадцатого отряда, наученные горьким опытом, живо подсказали, как именно лучше всего бороться с врождённым шиловжопием некоторый особенно активных личностей. И Масато даже стала преуспевать в этом деле, возвращая юных и не очень офицеров с небес на землю, но потом случилось всё это и деятельность приостановилась из-за боязни Масато выползать на свет из своего тёмного царства молчаливой ненависти к окружающим. Что бы она ни начинала делать или не делать — всё становилось катализатором для новых фантазий. Причём складывалось ощущение, что в Шестом отряде народу вообще было нечем заняться, кроме как обсуждать чужую личную жизнь.   
      Хотя, может, дело было в излишней популярности Ичиго среди женской составляющей их отряда. Кто знает.  
      — Как же меня всё достало, — пробормотала Масато и вздохнула, ощущая себя фатальным неудачником. Если в ближайшее время ситуация не наладится, впору идти обратно в Четвёртый отряд под крылышко капитана Уноханы, а то ну совсем какая-то безнадёга… Такими темпами, неровен час, можно было заработать себе нервный срыв и звание «Истеричка года».  
      Поморщившись, Масато перевернулась на живот и уткнулась лицом в подушку, чтобы подавить полный усталости стон. В следующую минуту послышался бодрый топот по коридору казармы, а затем дверь шумно распахнулась, впустив в комнату запыхавшегося рядового.   
      Повернув голову, Масато сперва в удивлении захлопала глазами, разглядывая внезапного гостя, а затем подскочила, осознав, как глупо смотрится перед ним — распластанная по кровати, словно раздавленная гусеница. Одёрнув косоде, она прокашлялась и, слегка надменно вздёрнув голову, уже более осмысленно посмотрела на оробевшего мальчишку.  
      — Что случилось? — чопорно произнесла Масато, готовясь услышать всё, что угодно — страшнее уже просто быть не могло.  
      — Масато-сан! — выкрикнул он, взмахнув руками. — Там капитан!.. Он так!.. И вот сюда тоже!.. Там такие лохмотья! — Оборвав себя на полуслове, он опёрся руками на колени и, выдохнув, чётко произнёс: — Капитан Куросаки вернулся с Грунта. Ему нужна ваша помощь! Срочно! — И тут же бухнулся в обморок прямо на пороге.  
      Побелев от этого заявления, Масато моментально сорвалась в шунпо, совсем позабыв про то, что рядового следовало бы поблагодарить за вовремя доставленные известия или хотя бы привести в чувства. Но сейчас ей это показалось совершенно неважным, потому что если Ичиго отправлялся в Каракуру в одиночестве, это могло означать всё, что угодно: от лёгкой царапины до вываливающихся внутренностей.  
      Ураганом ворвавшись в комнату Ичиго, Масато с трудом выдохнула и постаралась пригладить вставшие дыбом от бега волосы — ей отчего-то совершенно не хотелось показываться перед ним в неподобающем виде. Это было что-то излишне женское, но некоторым своим слабостям Масато всё-таки потакала — всё время строить из себя брутального мужика иногда утомляло. Однако когда из комнаты раздался полный раздражения и боли стон, все прочие эмоции как рукой сняло.   
      Масато распахнула дверь и сверкающими от гнева глазами уставилась на кучку окровавленных вещей и бинтов, валяющуюся у ног сидящего на кровати Ичиго, который методично, сжав зубы и морщась, отдирал от кожи прилипшую ткань и изредка протяжно рычал, когда приходилось бередить засохшую на ране кровь.   
      Услышав шум, он повернул покрытое испариной лицо к гостье и, несколько раз моргнув, сделал попытку улыбнуться.  
      — Йо! — Он поднял руку в приветственном жесте, усиленно делая вид, что ничего особенно не произошло, и скривился, когда присохший рукав косоде отклеился от кожи. — Ты чего такая взлохмаченная?  
      Услышав его беззаботный тон, Масато замерла, не зная, что ей следует в первую очередь сделать — расплакаться или же поколотить собственного капитана за такие дела. Поэтому она, немного опомнившись и сжав губы, молча перешагнула порог комнаты и с трудом сглотнула, когда густой сладковатый запах крови забился в ноздри.   
      Ичиго тем временем попытался встать, но лишь ещё больше сморщился, прижав руку к открывшейся ране на боку. Махнув рукой, он грузно опустился обратно на кровать и, пожав плечами, беспечно произнёс:  
      — Я лучше немного посижу, что ли. Чай сама сделаешь?  
      Моргнув, Масато открыла рот и, вместо того чтобы что-то произнести, с шумом выдохнула, собираясь с мыслями и чувствами, чтобы не обложить крутым матом этого глупого мальчишку.   
      В два шага оказавшись у кровати Ичиго, она решительно отвела его руки от тела и окинула профессиональным взглядом полученные ранения. Закусив губу и зажмурившись, она мысленно прокляла и его беспечность, и его самого заодно, чтобы жизнь маком не казалась, а затем направилась к небольшому аптечному уголку, который полагался каждому члену отряда на экстренный случай. И, несмотря на то, что у Ичиго практически все случаи были исключительно экстренными, его аптечный уголок оказался совершенно нетронутым. Даже девственно нетронутым, как бы это ни прозвучало.  
      — Эй, да ладно тебе, — Ичиго снова завозился на кровати, собираясь, видимо, предпринять ещё одну попытку встать, — завтра как новенький буду. Не парься.  
      — Капитан Куросаки, — Масато медленно повернулась, почти услышав, как её шея заскрипела при этом, и полубезумным взглядом вперилась в замершего Ичиго, — сядьте, пожалуйста.   
      Может, в её «пожалуйста» присутствовала убийственная концентрация неприкрытой угрозы, может, раны всё-таки дали о себе знать, но Ичиго внезапно беспрекословно подчинился, усевшись обратно и сложив руки на коленях. А Масато сгребла в охапку все имеющиеся медикаменты и, вернувшись, опустилась на колени перед ним.   
      Несколько минут прошли в тягостном молчании, в течение которых Масато успела сбегать на кухню за водой и полотенцами, чтобы тщательно и очень аккуратно промыть раны, а потом обработать их и перебинтовать. А затем Ичиго пару раз грязно выругался, когда она задела особенно неприятные места, и, наконец, шумно вздохнул, демонстрируя, что ему не нравится это напряжение.  
      — У тебя руки дрожат, — как бы между прочим заметил он, когда Масато разрезала бинт.  
      Замерев от этого, она посмотрела на свои ладони и, убедившись, что пальцы и в самом деле подрагивают, сжала руки в кулаки. В горле царапалось негодование вперемешку с почти детской обидой на Ичиго за то, что он поступил безответственно и отправился на поиски приключений без своего лейтенанта, который мог бы и спину прикрыть в случае чего. Однако Масато боялась, что если начнёт говорить, обязательно расплачется, а это никак не входило в её планы.  
      — Ну и что теперь? — пробурчала она, старательно пряча лицо в волосах и продолжая возиться с бинтом.   
      — И голос дрожит, — удовлетворённо произнёс Ичиго, игнорируя её нежелание общаться.  
      Стиснув зубы практически до скрипа, Масато промолчала и завела руки ему за спину, чтобы удобнее было начать бинтовать. Оказавшись на таком близком расстоянии от капитанского тела, от которого веяло жаром, она едва поборола желание отпрянуть в полном смятении и хмуро напомнила себе, что в первую очередь является всё-таки медиком, во вторую — лейтенантом, а потом уже всё остальное. Так что на женские сантименты не оставалось места. Поэтому можно было смело заталкивать всю свою робость обратно.   
      «Но всё равно смотрится так, будто я его обнимаю», — подавив саркастичный смешок, подумала она.  
      Погрузившись в размышления о добром и вечном, чтобы отвлечься от не самых приличных фантазий, Масато не сразу почувствовала смыкающиеся на запястьях стальные пальцы. Изумлённо распахнув глаза, она попыталась отодвинуться, чтобы избежать практически добровольной ловушки, в которую сама себя загнала, но у Ичиго явно были свои планы на данную тему. Поэтому в следующее мгновение Масато оказалась впечатана носом в поселившееся в мыслях капитанское тело и едва не взорвалась от целого цунами самых разных эмоций. Такого она точно не ждала и не планировала.  
      Не подозревая о произведённом эффекте, Ичиго отпустил одну её руку и положил широкую ладонь на затылок, неуклюже приглаживая взъерошенные волосы. Видимо, этим он хотел как-то приободрить обеспокоенного лейтенанта, но вышло, откровенно говоря, хреново, потому что Масато сразу ощутила себя одной сплошной нервной клеткой, которая могла и не восстановиться после такого стресса.   
      Судорожно задышав, чтобы справиться с эмоциями, она закусила губу и почти истерично прошептала, прекрасно понимая, что больше не может скрывать свою обиду:  
      — Если бы вы меня с собой взяли, этого бы не случилось! Почему не взяли? Почему вы всё время ведёте себя как дитя малое?!   
      Икнув от подкатывающей к горлу истерики, она зажмурилась и немного отстранилась, чтобы можно было продышаться.   
      — Так ведь и без того сплетен выше крыши, — пожал плечами Ичиго и беззаботно почесал ухо, сопровождая это мальчишеской открытой улыбкой. — Если я тебя с собой буду таскать везде, они только окрепнут, а ты и так нервничаешь из-за этого. — Заметив жалобный взгляд Масато, он потрепал её по волосам и весело закончил: — Да не парься ты! Я же не бумажный, в конце концов. Да и вообще, бывало и хуже.  
      Вздрогнув от его нарочито жизнерадостного тона, Масато с трудом сглотнула и свободной рукой с силой зажала себе рот, чтобы скрыть дрожащие губы. В груди клокотало что-то большое и горькое, а глаза практически нестерпимо пекло, из-за чего они начали слезиться. Лишь когда первые капельки упали на загорелую кожу Ичиго, Масато сполна ощутила всё то напряжение, что сковывало тело с того момента, как на пороге комнаты появился рядовой с плохими новостями. Все обиды и плохое настроение, вызванное сплетнями про неё и капитана, вдруг показались такими мелочными и глупыми, что Масато стало стыдно за своё поведение. Она сама повела себя как маленькая девочка, поддавшись чужому влиянию, а Ичиго, хоть он и дурак изрядный, конечно, проявил себя куда более взрослым и мудрым человеком. А ведь Масато привыкла ощущать себя взрослой в их необычном и таком противоречивом тандеме, но оказалось, что не все тягости подобной жизни она могла перенести. Далеко не все.  
      — Балда-а-а! — раздражённо протянул Ичиго и ребром ладони ударил её по лбу — не больно, но довольно обидно. — Вот когда я помру, тогда и будешь сопли лить!  
      — Не дождётесь! — фыркнула Масато, отмахнувшись от его руки. — И вообще, доводить девушку до слёз — фу быть таким, капитан Куросаки.  
      — Ну вот, другое дело, — довольно кивнул Ичиго, заметив её улыбку, и вдруг резко побледнел, на глазах приобретая все оттенки серого, синего и зелёного. — А сейчас я, пожалуй, чуть-чуть посплю. Ты не против? — И повалился на кровать, широко раскинув руки.  
      Несколько раз удивлённо моргнув, Масато мученически застонала и, вытерев мокрые щёки, прикинула, что нужно сделать в первую очередь, чтобы завтра Ичиго если не козликом скакал, то хотя бы был более-менее работоспособен для отчёта главнокомандующему, который ой как не обрадуется очередной самоволке.   
      Закатив глаза в предвкушении мощного рапорта поперёк спины от капитана Кьёраку, она обхватила ноги Ичиго под коленями и, крякнув, закинула их на кровать, чтобы они не мешали необходимым процедурам. Хлопнув в ладоши и мрачно поздравив себя с победой хотя бы на этом поприще, Масато вновь взялась за бинты и, мстительно улыбнувшись, потянулась к колбочке с очень вонючей мазью, которую изобрела собственноручно. Та, конечно, действовала почти целительно практически на любые ранения, но запах потом не отлипал от одежды несколько дней, что могло пагубно сказаться на окружающих и самом пациенте.   
      «Ничего, — щедро намазывая покрытую царапинами грудь Ичиго, ехидно подумала Масато, — это во имя справедливости!»  
      Покинув дом уже под утро, полностью измочаленная долгими процедурами Масато краем глаза заметила метнувшуюся за угол соседнего дома тень и тоскливо вздохнула. Фан-клуб имени Куросаки Ичиго работал круглосуточно и без выходных, не гнушаясь такими низкими приёмами, как слежка за домом кумира. Зато у них, судя по популярности, были самые горяченькие фото капитана, который, в принципе, и так никогда не стеснялся разгуливать в не самом одетом виде. Но интрига и налёт тайны делали своё дело — девчонки готовы были отвалить баснословные деньги за то, чтобы поглядеть на то, как их идол ковыряет в ухе, стоя в душе.   
      «Дуры», — мрачно заключила Масато и, почёсывая поясницу, поплелась домой.   
  


***

  
      — А вы знаете, что лейтенант спит с капитаном?  
      — Об этом только слепоглухонемой не знает!   
      — Точно-точно! Она недавно к нему ходила и ушла только утром, причём в таком виде, что краше в гроб кладут.  
      — Правда? Неужели капитан Куросаки настолько неутомим?  
      — О-о-о, как я ей завидую-у-у!  
      — И не говори…  
      Сидя в своей комнате, Масато лениво прислушивалась к разговорам в перерывах между написанием отчёта и просмотром важных документов и лишь ухмылялась, поддакивая некоторым особенно смешным небылицам. В последнее время её совсем перестали напрягать длинные языки сплетников их отряда, поэтому даже на самые колкие и ехидные замечания она реагировала загадочной улыбкой, что порой вызывало новый взрыв активности среди особо рьяных трепачей. В конце концов, во всём этом тоже была своя польза: за счёт слухов и сплетен Масато теперь могла без проблем вычислить тех, кому было откровенно нечего делать, а затем — загрузить их работой по самые яблочки. И отряду полезно, и Масато не чувствовала себя обиженной.  
      Сладко потянувшись и глянув на часы, она поискала глазами кота, который, скорее всего, давно уже ускакал в гости к Ичиго, и удовлетворённо улыбнулась, предвкушая представление. Брызнув на шею духами и подвязав хакама нарядным поясом, вышитым цветами сакуры, она взбила причёску и тронула губы сверкающим блеском, чтобы выглядело как можно соблазнительнее. Состроив моську своему отражению, она распахнула дверь своей комнаты и, поймав на себе любопытные взгляды, нарочито невинно захлопала ресницами, словно её только что поймали на горячем.  
      — А вы чего ещё не спите? — деланно строго спросила Масато и, погрозив пальцем девушкам, расхохоталась, потому что лица присутствующих в одно мгновение скривились, словно каждому из них старательно втёрли в ноздри по лимону. — Отбой давно был, а утром подъём ранний.   
      — А вы разве не будете вставать с нами? — раздался в ответ ехидный голосок одной из сплетниц, которой, видимо, особенно напекло седалищный нерв.  
      — Я, может, и ложиться не буду, — таинственно мурлыкнула Масато и, подмигнув разом онемевшим девушкам, выпорхнула из казармы.  
      В конце концов, им лишняя пища для размышлений не повредит, ну а ей… ей просто приятно было слыть пассией такого привлекательного сильного капитана. Он же всё равно из-за слухов не парился, а Масато начала получать самое настоящее удовольствие от происходящего. Как сказала однажды Матсумото, это не зазорно — наслаждаться тем, чего, в общем-то, и не было.  
      Вздохнув, Масато толкнула дверь дома Ичиго и, очутившись внутри, едва не убилась о собственную ладонь, застав хозяина в одних трусах, пытающегося отодрать от себя влюблённого до смерти кота.   
      — Чёрт возьми! — прорычал он, узрев на пороге хозяйку пушистого извращенца. — Убери его, иначе скоро у меня коврик новый появится!  
      — Да ладно вам, — захихикала Масато, аккуратно освобождая ноги страдающего от домогательств капитана. — Кот просто чувствует хорошего человека.  
      — И страстно хочет им овладеть, да?! — рявкнул Ичиго, уничтожающе глядя на помахивающего хвостом кота.  
      — Всё может быть, — туманно протянула Масато и почесала замурлыкавшего питомца за ухом. — Вообще, странно, что сплетничают о том, что я сплю с вами, а не мой кот. Мне кажется, что он бы куда лучше вписался в это дело.  
      — Нет, лучше я буду спать с тобой, чем с ним, — проворчал Ичиго, рывком натягивая хакама.   
      — Как это лестно, — густо покраснев от такого заявления, ехидно буркнула Масато.  
      — Ты против? — приподняв брови, поинтересовался Ичиго и принялся разгребать гору хламья в поисках хаори.  
      — Я не парюсь, — в тон ответила Масато и, когда он повернулся, показала язык.  
      Задорно улыбнувшись, Ичиго быстро натянул хаори и в одно мгновение оказался рядом с ней. Обхватив слегка замешкавшуюся Масато за талию, он сорвался в шунпо и, игнорируя истошно заверещавшего кота, отправился по уже давно известному адресу, чтобы наделать там изрядного шума.   
      Оказавшись в казарме, где уже вовсю шла подготовка ко сну, Ичиго степенно приветствовал обомлевших от такого визита рядовых и кивнул Масато на дверь спальни, намекая на то, чтобы она избавилась от кота. Когда с этим было покончено, он снова обвил одной рукой её талию и, столь же степенно попрощавшись с окончательно офигевшими обитателями казармы, в два шага оказался далеко за пределами владений Шестого отряда. Остановившись на одной из крыш Сейрейтея, чтобы перевести дух, Ичиго поставил Масато на ноги и с видом победителя приосанился, хитро косясь на её красное от смущения лицо.  
      — И что это было? — отдышавшись, поинтересовалась Масато, подтягивая слегка сползший пояс, чтобы как-то скрыть робость от такой выходки. — Вы же только что кинули стервятникам такую жратву, что они треснут от ожирения!  
      — И что? — пожал плечами Ичиго. — Я не парюсь. — И показал ей язык, вызвав откуда-то из глубины души щекочущий горло заливистый смех.  
      Плюхнувшись на крышу, Масато расхохоталась, покачиваясь и всхлипывая при мыслях о том, как сильно перекосит лица сплетниц на следующее утро. Нет, капитан у неё, конечно, иногда казался дурак дураком, но в остальное время ему цены не было. Особенно когда дело касалось чего-нибудь совершенно выходящего за рамки приличий.  
      — Идём! — Ичиго протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — В Каракуре сегодня шумно, так что без нашей помощи не обойтись.  
      — Ох и влетит нам от главнокомандующего за очередную самоволку, — покачала головой Масато, всё ещё посмеиваясь, и ухватилась за предложенную помощь.  
      — С тобой не страшно, — подмигнул Ичиго и, крепче сжав её ладонь, снова прыгнул в шунпо.  
      Следующим утром им, конечно, устроили ту ещё головомойку, но Масато отчего-то совсем не было обидно. Может, она просто осознала, что с таким капитаном вообще сложно сохранить репутацию послушного лейтенанта, а может, было что-то другое. Что-то более волнительное и смущающее. В любом случае, хоть Масато в первую очередь была медиком, а во вторую — лейтенантом, самый настоящий девичий трепет от взгляда блестящих карих глаз тоже никуда не девался. И вдруг однажды так могло случиться, что все сплетни и толки станут не такими уж пустыми. Кто их знает, эти случайности.


End file.
